Amor en Ponyville
by Sabrina Dashie
Summary: Una pegaso de crin multicolor llamada Rainbow dash se enamora de un wonderbolt, ¿lograra entrar a la academia? ¿estará con su amor? ¿que pasara? Entren y Lean para saber.
1. ¿Rainbow Enamorada?

Holis *-* ¿Y bueno? espero que este fic les guste y si tanto lo aman lo seguiré

Capitulo 1 "¿Rainbow Enamorada?"

Era un día soleado en Ponyville, era un día especial para todos los ponys según ellos se llevaría a cabo el día de "De los corazones cálidos".

La princesa Celestia había puesto a trabajar a barios de sus súbditos para la decoración de Ponyville, allí seria donde se festejaría la gran fiesta anual, en el castillo de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, feliz mente habitado por las portadoras de los elementos y el pequeño dragón Spike, juntas habitan con armonía en Equestria, gracias a ellas varios villanos como Nightmare moom, Discord, King Sombra, ChrySalis &amp; Tirek fueron derrotados fácil mente por su poder de amistad y hoy ellas ayudaran a realizar el evento de amor importante que con mucho gusto es dirigido por la princesa de Cristal Cadence.

Los pegasos dirigidos por Rainbow dash, portadora del elemento de la lealtad, adornaban el cielo con las nubes dándle formas de corazón

Algunos ponys terrestres dirigidos por Applejack cocinaban distintas delicias para esta noche, otros dirigidos por Pinkie pie decoraban la bella ciudad de Poniville con las decoraciones que creaban los unicornios dirigidos por Rarity.

–Humm ¿Rarity?, Pregunto la pegaso a nombre de Rainbow Dash.

–Dime querida, estos listones no se armaran solos, Respondió la unicornio mientras con su magia elevaba cintas de color rojas para transformarlas en bellos moños con corazones.

–¿ya sabes? Podrias.. ayudarme a.. ¿conseguir pareja para el baile de esta noche?, Pregunto con un leve sonrojo mientras los ojos de Rarity se abrían como platos dejando caer todos los listones.

–¿Acaso? ¿este día llego? ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces!, Respondió de tono emocionada Rarity mientras daba varias vueltas de felicidad, por fin tantos años de querer ayudarla y recibir no como respuesta habían funcionado.

–Bueno yo..., La pegaso Estaba con su leve sonrojo mientras Rarity trataba de mojarse pensaba que era un sueño.

–¡Rarity! no exagere por favor ahí ponys viéndonos, Se quejo Rainbow.

–Tienes razon vayamos a un lugar mas privado así hablamos de ese partido para usted, Respondió Rarity mientras miraba a Rainbow con su mirada coqueta.

Las dos caminaron hasta llegar a la boutique de Rarity, donde Rainbow tomo asiento para empezar a cantar.

*FLASH BACK*

Rainbow se encontraba caminado por afueras de Poniville, se había subido a una nube para estar tranquila, cuando un pegaso de la nada se choco contra ella de suerte los dos cayeron sobre una nube.

–Humm? ¿Que paso?, Respondió Rainbow abriendo con cuidado los ojos mientras sentía un peso en sima de ella.

–¡Como lo siento volaba a Ponyvile y no te vi estaba distraído, Respondió un pegaso esa voz, parecía familiar a la de.

–¡Soarin? ¿Tu?, Respondió Rainbow emocionada uno de sus ídolos.

–¡El único! ¡Rainbow! es bueno ver a mi heroína, resoplo recordado aquel incidente con el aro en las clasifica toreas.

–Jejeje, si es bueno verte, ¿porque tanta prisa?, Pregunto sorprendida a la velocidad que volaba.

–Iba a Ponyville para la celebración de los corazones cálidos, Respondió sin mucha interés.

–Oh, cierto, Comento algo aburrida.

–¿Y pues ya con quien iras?, Pregunto con un leve sonrojo el wonderbolt.

–Sola como siempre ¿Y tu?, sonrió ella para no quedar mal.

–Solo... _¿al menos que quieras venir con migo?_, Susurro lo ultimo.

–¿Que?, Respondió no le entiendo por lo bajo que hablo.

–N-nada bueno ya me voy, le beso la mejilla y se fue, –¡Adiós mi Dashie!, Respondió mientras volaba a toda velocidad.

–¿Me dijo "Mi Dashie"?, Se pregunto a si misma sonrojada, mientras que con su casco acariciaba su mejilla.

*FIN DE FLASH BACK*

Rarity escucho cada palabra que dijo Rainbow, menos lo de acariciar su mejilla.

–¡Owww! Rainbow! eso es muy romántico de su parte el de seguro siente algo por ti!, Aclaro Rarity dándole esperanzas a la pegaso.

–¿Tu crees?, Dijo sonrojada.

–Pues parece que no solo ahí un wonderbolt enamorado..., Miro pervertida mente a Rainbow.

–¡Oh NO NO NO!, Dijo no mostrando interés pero en su interior quería saltar de alegría.

–Awwww! ya lo niegas sin duda ustedes dos son el uno para el otro.

–Rarity, escucha yo lo niego porque no es cierto, lo único que pedí fue que me ayudaras a conseguir pareja, Resoplo Rainbow sonrojada

–¿Pero? No entiendo ¿Me contaste sobre tu acontecimiento de esta mañana? y quieres conseguir pareja, ¡NO TIENE SENTIDO!, Aclaro con su enojo &amp; confusión

–Es que no quiero ser la única que no tiene pareja, Suplico con ojos de cachorro, raro de ella.

–Oghs, esta bien.. pero hay veces que no entiendo lo que quieres amiga, Después de terminar de hablar partieron a Canterlot, para buscar los últimos adornos que hacían falta para el castillo.

Bueno ese fue mi primer fanfic, ¿Como lo hice? Terrible :'c no soy buena prometo mejorar espero..


	2. Cloud Money

Holis de nuevo ¿me extrañaron? espero que si :v

* * *

Capitulo 2 "Cloud Money"

Dos de las mane viajaban a Canterlot por los últimos decorado, Rarity debía buscar algunas telas especiales para hacer los vestidos o mas bien restaurarlos por lo que paso en la gala del galope no cree mucho que se puedan utilizar así que decidió volverlos a hacer, mas bien a reutilizar, Ambas caminaban por las calles de piedra de Canterlot era una ciudad hermosa, por todos lados había ponys de alta clase, ninguno mal vestido, todos hasta Rainbow, quien fue obligada a usar un vestido de alta sociedad.

Rarity llevaba una idea planeada para su amiga, si quería pareja debía ser de alta clase y para eso necesitaba ayuda de un colega que conoció una vez que vino a Canterlot muchos deben conocer ya que es un gran anfitrión de fiestas de alta clase, era un unicornio de cabello azul con bigote azul, de piel blanca llamado Fancy Pants, su cutie mark era de tres coronas con perlas.

–¿Rarity?, Bienvenida de nuevo, querida, ¿Que te trae por aquí?, Pregunto cortés mente a la bella unicornio.

–Fancy ella es Rainbow dash, ya debe conocerla, necesito un favor, Presento y explico la situación.

–Mucho gusto, si la eh visto la ultima vez en el jardín, Dijo recordando de esa vez que fue muy divertido, le causo algo de risa.

–Si ah, eh Bueno ella necesita una pareja y quiero que me ayudes a buscarles una ya que tu conoces a todos en Canterlot, Exclamo Rarity mientras Rainbow habría los ojos como platos, Rainbow no quería ir sola pero tampoco una pareja lujosa mucho como para llamar la atención, pero su plan debía llevarse a cabo.

–¿Rainbow? ¿Equestria? a Rainbow?, Rarity comenzó a preocuparse solo veía el rostro de su amiga con una mirada cursi pero malévola entonces decidió agitar su casco frente a su rostro lo que la saco del trance, Rainbow sacudió su cabeza.

–¿Que? he? perdón!, exclamo Rarity otra vez en SoarinLandia.

–Si... -...- No que? Noo!, Corrigió sonrojada mientras Rarity reía.

–Bien, ya volví, tengo alguien para ti, querida Rainbow quiero presentarte a uno de mis colegas, Cloud Money, un unicornio de cabello rubio, traía un traje de oro, su cutie mark era de una nube blanca con el signo de $ en color oro, su piel era media marrón claro y tenia ojos celestes.

–Es un placer conocerlo señor, Exclamo Rarity mientras le pisaba el casco a Rainbow para que dijera las palabras que le enseño antes de llegar a Canterlot.

–Buenas tardes, es un placer conocerlo señor Cloud Money..., Exclamo algo con desagrado Rainbow mientras que el unicornio la observaba embobado.

–_¿Vaya vaya, pero si esta es una pegaso bien rara, ese cabello? de arco iris, su estilo, debe ser una muy hermosa pegaso_, Pensó en si mismo Cloud mientras ya a poco se le caía la baba del amor a primera vista.

–¿Eh señor?, Pregunto Rainbow la mirada del unicornio la impacientaba.

–Eh.. si!, es un placer conocerla señorita Rainbow dash debo decir que su estilo es único e inigualable ¿donde compro ese hermosa vestido?, pregunto tratando de encajar en una agradable conversación.

–¿Este vestido?, Rarity miro seria a Rainbow, –Oh! si Una costurera de alta modernidad me lo hizo...,respondió mientras que Rarity ya largaba lagrimas de su hermosa creación.

–Es magnifico luego podrías platicar me de ella..., Pregunto como estableciendo una salida lo que incomodo a Rainbow.

–¿Disculpen?, Pregunto Un pegaso encapuchado entrando a la tienda.

–Oh! que bueno que has llegado Soarin!, Exclamo Fancy Pants, mientras traía su traje reparado.

–¡Soarin!, exclamaron Rarity y Rainbow.

–El único, Exclamo el mientras hacía su pose de triunfador.

–¡Rainbow! ¿que haces aquí?, Pregunto confundido esta mañana ella estaba en Ponyville y a hora en Canterlot.

–Larga historia...

–¡Tengo una idea!, Exclamo Rarity, –¿!Porque tu y Cloud no van juntos al baile?!, Exclamo mientras Soarin se le mostraba su cara de enojo y Rainbow tenía ojos gigantes de nuevo.

–¡Es una fantástica idea ¿que te parece?, sonrió el unicornio Cloud mientras Soarin le miraba mal.

–Mmmm... Noto lo de la mirada de Soarin, eso le dio una idea acepto ir.

–Si!, Exclamo.

– bueeeeno.. yo me voy em Fancy gracias y hasta luego.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

Unas preguntas para que respondan...

1) ¿Porque creen que Soarin esta así?

2) ¿SoarinLandia?

3) ¿Rarity es una metida?


	3. Hay Amor en el aire

Hola no se si este fic de verdad esta funcionando tal vez sea el ultimo cap ya que hay mejores que el mio o no se si borrarlo o dejarlo.

* * *

Capitulo 3 "Hay Amor en el Aire"

Rainbow y Rarity estaban ya de nuevo en Ponyville, las dos ya tenían pareja claro que fueron acompañadas por ellos.

–¿Así que este es el bello pueblo?– Cloud Money, Miro con atención la gran cultura del lugar.

–Así es, ahora si nos disculpan iremos al castillo de la princesa Twilight– Dijo Rainbow mientras se despedía cortes mente y se iba seguida de Rarity.

Rarity algo enojada miro a Rainbow –¿Porque nos fuimos?– miro algo triste.

–Tenemos que ir al castillo?– Confirmo Rainbow.

–Pero... Oghs esta bien– Rarity caminaba al mismo ritmo que ella, luego de un rato llegaron al gran castillo adornador con muchos corazones.

Una pegaso de crin rosa claro y piel amarilla se ha cerco a la unicornio y a la pegaso, donde ambas le dieron los adornos faltan tes de la decoración.

Esa pegaso era nada menos que Fluttershy, una de las elemento de la armonía, Amabilidad, ella es la pegaso mas dulce y tímida de Equestria.

–Humm ¿Twilight?– Dijo Fluttershy ocultando su rostro con su cabello mientras algunos ponys la veían.

–Dime– Dijo Twilight, Estaba ocupada con la limpieza.

–Bueno Humm me preguntaba donde irían estos moños– Dijo algo sonrojada por ver al hermano de Applejack, el hermano de Applejack se llama Big Macintosh es un pony terrestre de piel roja y crin colorada con una manzana a la mitad como cutie mark.

–Ponlos en aquel poste– Dijo Twilight mientras tomaba la pala con su magia y barría la basura.

–Humm– Fluttershy miro a Big Macintosh que le saludaba de lejos y ella rápidamente se metió dentro un arbusto que había a su lado.

Rainbow estaba terminando de sacar los últimos enredos de las luces de corazones cuando, hizo mucha fuerza, y se cayo para tras cayendo donde estaba escondida Fluttershy, al caerse sintió que alguien estaba bajo de ella y rápida mente abrió sus alas para alzarse en vuelvo, dio vuelta y miro a Fluttershy temblando y algo roja de cara.

–¡Fluttershy! casi te aplasto no te escondas así– Rainbow enojada regaño a Fluttershy.

–Yo lo siento mucho es que... Oh no Big ! viene hacia aquí me voy!– Fluttershy salio volando hasta la nubes mas cercanas.

–¿Que?– Dijo para si misma Rainbow.

Rainbow subió hacía arriba, miro a Fluttershy que temblaba un poco y con su cabello se tapo el rostro.

–¿Amiga hay algo que tenga que saber?– Dijo Rainbow muy preocupada, apoyo su casco sobre ella y esta le miro con una sonrisa, se tranquilizo y dio un suspiro.

–Me gusta Big Macintosh y tengo miedo de invitarle al Baile del día de los corazones cálidos– Miro a Rainbow con un sollozo, sus ojos estaban acuosos apunto de derramar lagrimas como cascadas, Rainbow sonrió.

–Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy...– Rainbow reía a carcajadas –Amiga no tienes que tener miedo a que decir, mira a mi me gus...– Pensó lo que iba a decir y cambio de tema –Mira es muy fácil solo dile lo que sientes–.

–Espera ibas a decir que te gusta alguien?– Fluttershy miro picarona mente a Rainbow ya tenia la expresión de Rarity.

–CLARO QUE NO NO ES CIERTO COMO SABES QUE ME GUSTA SOARIN DIGO NO ME GUSTA!– Rainbow quedo atónita se acabo de confesar ella misma.

Fluttershy pues esta no era la única que tenia la cabeza en las nubes y el corazón palpitando, estaba feliz pero confundida.

–Oh! Dashie si te gustaba alguien porque no me lo dijiste– Sonrió Fluttershy –Nunca creí esto de ti pensé que este día jamas llegaría– Fluttershy rió

–Oh ya veo me veías cara de Bisexual– Rainbow se enojo un poco, pensar que nunca se enamoraría que cruel tampoco no sean mal pensados.

Rainbow estaba sonrojada, pero sintió una voz que le llamaba.

–¡RAINBOW DASH!– Era la voz de su amiga Rarity quien le buscaba ya que cierto unicornio la buscaba, Cloud Money, estaba con algo levitando pero no sabía que era.

Las dos pegasos bajaron donde se encontraban los dos unicornios.

–¿Uh que es eso?– Pregunto Pinkie pie saliendo de la nada como era su costumbre de asustar sin intención.

–Rainbow te traje un regalo espero que te gusten– Cloud Money detrás de el saco un pequeño ramo de Flores de colores, Lo que no sabían es que cierto pegaso les espiaba.

¿Que les pareció el fic?

¿Quien creen que le aya espiado?

¿Porque creen que lo aya echo?

¿Que sera Enemigo o Amigo?

Creo que fue algo corto


	4. El hermano de Rainbow

Hola que tal a todos espero que les aya gustado el anterior, la verdad a veces o escribo rápido o me olvido de corregir errores de ortografía pero bueno mal vida tengo 14 ni que fuera profe de lengua, que mal sarcástica soy 

* * *

Capitulo 4 "El hermano de Rainbow"

Anteriormente:

_–Me gusta Big Macintosh y tengo miedo de invitarle al Baile del día de los corazones cálidos– Miro a Rainbow con un sollozo, sus ojos estaban acuosos apunto de derramar lagrimas como cascadas, Rainbow sonrió._

_–Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy...– Rainbow reía a carcajadas –Amiga no tienes que tener miedo a que decir, mira a mi me gus...– Pensó lo que iba a decir y cambio de tema –Mira es muy fácil solo dile lo que sientes–._

_–Espera ibas a decir que te gusta alguien?– Fluttershy miro picarona mente a Rainbow ya tenia la expresión de Rarity._

_–CLARO QUE NO NO ES CIERTO COMO SABES QUE ME GUSTA SOARIN DIGO NO ME GUSTA!– Rainbow quedo atónita se acabo de confesar ella misma._

_Fluttershy pues esta no era la única que tenia la cabeza en las nubes y el corazón palpitando, estaba feliz pero confundida._

_–Oh! Dashie si te gustaba alguien porque no me lo dijiste– Sonrió Fluttershy –Nunca creí esto de ti pensé que este día jamas llegaría– Fluttershy rió_

_–Oh ya veo me veías cara de Bisexual– Rainbow se enojo un poco, pensar que nunca se enamoraría que cruel tampoco no sean mal pensados._

_Rainbow estaba sonrojada, pero sintió una voz que le llamaba._

_–¡RAINBOW DASH!– Era la voz de su amiga Rarity quien le buscaba ya que cierto unicornio la buscaba, Cloud Money, estaba con algo levitando pero no sabía que era._

_Las dos pegasos bajaron donde se encontraban los dos unicornios._

_–¿Uh que es eso?– Pregunto Pinkie pie saliendo de la nada como era su costumbre de asustar sin intención._

_–Rainbow te traje un regalo espero que te gusten– Cloud Money detrás de el saco un pequeño ramo de Flores de colores, Lo que no sabían es que cierto pegaso les espiaba._

Un Pegaso de piel azul, claro y cabello Celeste les miraba mal, no a ella si no al unicornio, decidió hacer su aparición.

Mientras que Rainbow se aburría de las absurdas palabras que decía Cloud Money, el solo habla de el.

–Vaya... Vaya... Vaya... Que tenemos aquí– Dio su aparición el pegaso, con su cara de enojo.

–¡Blue Ray!– Respondió enojado Cloud Money.

–Cloud Money, que rayos le haces coqueteando a esta pegaso– Dijo en tono celoso poniendo se le al frente a Rainbow, ella solo se enojo y le dio un zape a Blue.

–¡PORQUE DEMONIOS MUJER HACES ESO!– Dijo Blue sobando se su pobre cabeza herida..

–Que rayos tramas Blue ray, no me gusta que me espíes y lo sabes bien!– Se quejo Rainbow mientras miraba a su hermano que se sobaba

–Bueno hermanita mi deber es protegerte de estos ingratos...– Dijo sin dejar de mirar con mucho odio a Cloud Money.

–Entiendo... Así que ¿Es tu hermano?- Pregunto Cloud cortes mente mientras le devolvía la mirada a Blue Ray.

–Así es..– Respondío algo confundida, mientras que Cloud solo se iba de allí, claro primero se despidió...

Rainbow se quedo sola junto a Blue Ray y algunas de sus amigas.. que le veían confundida.

–*Coof* *Coof*– Tocio Rarity mientras le hizo señas con los ojos, a eso reacciono.

– Emm... Hermano ellas son, Twilight Sparkle princesa de la amistad, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie pie y Fluttershy aunque ya lo conoces...

–Mucho gusto a todas es un placer conocer a las amigas de mi pequeña hermanita– Dijo mientras le despeinaba el cabello.

–Hey! Que no soy una potranca!– Se quejo ella acomodando su cabello de nuevo.

–¡DE DONDE ERES!– Salto Pinkie pie mientras miraba con una alocada y extraña sonrisa.

–Pinkie pie! Comportate no asustes a Blue.– Rarity regaño a Pinkie pie por sus malos modales.

–No tranquila no me molesta, vengo de Cloudsdale me quedare unas semanas en Canterlot y pasaba de paseo por aquí, para saludar a mi hermana– Dijo sonriendo tranquilamente.

–Igual falta mucho para que pase el tren, ¿quieres un recorrido de Ponyville?– Pregunto con tono amable Fluttershy mientras todas le lanzaban una cálida Sonrisa.

* * *

Se que este capitulo no fue muy interesante como que digamos pero prometo que habrá mucho drama

Problemas:

-Exmenes.

-Tareas.

(cada día si tengo tiempo siempre completo algo de la historia :) )

~ Sabry


	5. ¿Soarin esta celoso?

Mil perdones por no actualizar tuve unos pequeñitos problemas en la escuela con una chica que me agredía pero estoy bien ya :'D

* * *

Capitulo 5 "¿Soarin esta celoso?

_Anteriormente:_

_–*Coof* *Coof*– Tocio Rarity mientras le hizo señas con los ojos, a eso reacciono._

_– Emm... Hermano ellas son, Twilight Sparkle princesa de la amistad, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie pie y Fluttershy aunque ya lo conoces..._

_–Mucho gusto a todas es un placer conocer a las amigas de mi pequeña hermanita– Dijo mientras le despeinaba el cabello._

_–Hey! Que no soy una potranca!– Se quejo ella acomodando su cabello de nuevo._

_–¡DE DONDE ERES!– Salto Pinkie pie mientras miraba con una alocada y extraña sonrisa._

_–Pinkie pie! Comportate no asustes a Blue.– Rarity regaño a Pinkie pie por sus malos modales._

_–No tranquila no me molesta, vengo de Cloudsdale me quedare unas semanas en Canterlot y pasaba de paseo por aquí, para saludar a mi hermana– Dijo sonriendo tranquilamente._

_–Igual falta mucho para que pase el tren, ¿quieres un recorrido de Ponyville?– Pregunto con tono amable Fluttershy mientras todas le lanzaban una cálida Sonrisa._

–Lo siento mucho Fluttershy, pero debo irme rápido, la princesa Celestia necesita algo urgente y es mejor que me apure, no quiero llegar tarde.–

–Bueno hermano si no quieres llegar tarde vete– Dijo Rainbow deseando que se fuera, su hermano podría ser genial pero humillante a la vez cuando se trataba de chicos cerca de su pequeña "Dashie.

–Bueno, bueno tranquila sis, ya me voy– en eso salio disparado como un rayo hacía Canterlot.

–¿Porque no quiso tomar el tren?– Pregunto muy curiosa Rarity, que ella sepa todos toman el tren.

–Duh, alas– Dijo Rainbow siendo obvia.

–Pero eso que tiene que ver– Dijo Twilight.

–Oghs! Twilight, es un pegaso es su naturaleza! ¿ENTIENDES?– Dijo Pinkie pie mientras mostraba un gran pisaron y con marcadores dibujaba a un pegaso volando.

–La verdad Pinkie, me sigues sorprendiendo, eres tonta y aveces lista– En lo que si o Applejack ya estaba demasiado confusa.

–Pinkie, eres un misterio entre misterios– Sonrió Rainbow haciendo que todos también rieran.

–Bueno ya chicas, creo que deberíamos apurarnos, la fiesta comenzara dentro de poco y los invitados no tardaran en llegar– Twilight rápidamente con un hechizo de tele transportación, que las tele transporto al castillo, llegaron al castillo mas rápido que un wonderbolt,

–Bien, chicas, esta noche debe ser esplendida!– Dijo Rarity mientras las empujaba todas a dentro, ella tenia una sorpresa preparada.

Una vez adentro Rarity alzo su magia mostrando 6 vestidos.

El primero era muy hermoso, era todo de color rosa con pequeños toques celestes y con caramelos dibujados para la capa de arriba, era toda de gasa celeste y un gran moño en forma de caramelo con una estrella amarilla en el medio, venia con 2 zapatos celestes con estrellas amarillas. El segundo era de color amarillo, y con muchas flores de colores, o eran verdes o eran rosas, tenia una cola no tan larga y en sima, para la cabeza una corona de flores estilo griega. El tercero era de todos los colores, menos la parte de arriba ya que era de color rojo y tenia pequeñas partes doradas, para el peinado una trenza larga y un broche dorado. El cuarto era de color marrón tipo falda vaquera con flecos abajo y por la parte de arriba era de color naranja con manzanas dibujadas y botas vaqueras. El quinto era de color celeste con mucho brillo y diamantes dibujados y los zapatos eran con tacos y traía cristales. Para el de Twilight ella solo eligió usar el de su coronación.

Una vez que todas terminaron de vestirse salieron para recibir a los invitados, aunque ya Spike se había encargado bien de hacerlo, las mane se dirigieron a la sala principal donde estaban sus tronos reales, Twilight tenía que recibir a los invitados recordando lo de la ultima vez en el episodio la mejor noche de la historia (creo que así se llamaba en fin era la temporada 1 capitulo 26) Mientras saludaba a todos con sus agitados apretones de manos, esta vez en la fiesta habían permitido que gente de Ponyville asistiera y se confirmo que seria algo elegante pero clásico y como siempre Rarity agrego un toque de brillo, al llegar todos los invitados observaron la hermosa decoración que habían dejado las chicas todo estaba hermoso, había llegado Fancy Pants que fue acompañado por Fleur de Lis solo como amigos o eso es lo que pensaba Fancy Pants porque a Fleur de Lis era lo contrario, para ella jamas habían terminado, Los Wonderbolts Soarin estaba solo sin pareja mientras que se puso a observar a Rainbow quien estaba algo aburrida sentada sola en su trono mientras que vio como sus amigas se divertían sin ella pensó –¿porque no dar una oportunidad esta noche?– Se acerco lenta mente pero vio justo a un unicornio "Cloud Money" la pareja de Rainbow llegar a ella con otro ramo de flores lo que causo algo de ira a Soarin, ni el mismo sabía porque se había enojado, –¿Acaso me estoy enamorando?– Se pregunto a si mismo Soarin...

–Rainbow Dash hoy estas completamente divina, eres hermosa tu cabello y esos ojos que lo resaltan– Dijo Cloud Money intentando alabarla pero ella solo lo rechazaba no era la primera vez que lo hacía, Rainbow solo esperaba ver a Soarin y cuando lo vio solo vio su ira hacía el y miro como el le daba la espalda, pero ella solo derramo una lagrima porque el era así con ella sería porque esta celoso, –Acaso Soarin esta celoso de Cloud?– Se pregunto ella así misma, pues eso parecía ya que Soarin ni la saludo, ella decidida se acerco a el y el solo le miro mal.

–Hola Soarin! ¿Porque estas enojado?– Pregunto ella algo nerviosa.

–¡Pues porque estas con el!– Dijo Soarin señalando a Cloud Money quien al ver a Soarin se enojo mucho.

Cloud money tenia una mal reputación de juzgar a los pegasos por su rudeza al volar, pero nunca se informaría se había enamorado de una lo cual se armaría escándalo.

–¡TU QUE HACES AQUÍ!– Grito Soarin empujando al suelo a Rainbow quien se le rasgo el vestido y con el gancho de su broche, ya que era filoso, se rasgo el brazo hacíendo que le sangrara y acudiera a dar un fuerte grito–

–¡Rainbow!– Se preocupo Cloud Money al verla así y empujo a Soarin con su magia, apropósito, aunque Soarin no quiso lastimar a Rainbow lo hizo, El se paro Rápidamente también para ayudarla ya que fue todo su culpa.

–¡RAINBOW LO SIENTO TANTO TE JURO QUE NO QUISE LASTIMARTE TE LO JURO!– Confirmo Soarin desesperado ya que por su culpa Rainbow estaba herida, ella le miro mal y le golpeo fuerte mente mientras unas lagrimas caían por su rostro, estaba desesperada y nerviosa Soarin nunca había hecho tal cosa con ella.

–¡Soarin ya! Aléjate de mi eres un monstruo como me hace esto pensé que eras mi amigo hasta sentí algo por ti eres un idiota te odio, te odio, te odio!– Grito ella mientras rápidamente salio volando de ahí dejando solo a Cloud Money y a Soarin con el corazón roto.

* * *

Termine :D después de mucho tiempo lamento haberlos echos esperar tanto, aunque valió la pena ya que saque un 9 en historia, yo quería un 10 pero solo porque le falto el acento a una letra .-.

¿Porque creen que Soarin esta celoso?

¿Porque se apuro el hermano de Rainbow?

¿Les gusto esta historia?

¿Entendieron?

¿Soy rara para escribir?

~Sabry c:


	6. Confesión

Hola que tal, espero no haber decepcionado por no actualizar a tiempo tengo mucho que hacer, ya pude aprobar Historia, Biologia, Matematicas y Lengua, faltan ver mis otras notas pero estoy confiada que aprobare ya que no eh reprobado ninguna prueba.

Capitulo 6 "Confesión"

Anteriormente:

_–Rainbow Dash hoy estas completamente divina, eres hermosa tu cabello y esos ojos que lo resaltan– Dijo Cloud Money intentando alabarla pero ella solo lo rechazaba no era la primera vez que lo hacía, Rainbow solo esperaba ver a Soarin y cuando lo vio solo vio su ira hacía el y miro como el le daba la espalda, pero ella solo derramo una lagrima porque el era así con ella sería porque esta celoso, –Acaso Soarin esta celoso de Cloud?– Se pregunto ella así misma, pues eso parecía ya que Soarin ni la saludo, ella decidida se acerco a el y el solo le miro mal._

_–Hola Soarin! ¿Porque estas enojado?– Pregunto ella algo nerviosa._

_–¡Pues porque estas con el!– Dijo Soarin señalando a Cloud Money quien al ver a Soarin se enojo mucho._

_Cloud money tenia una mal reputación de juzgar a los pegasos por su rudeza al volar, pero nunca se informaría se había enamorado de una lo cual se armaría escándalo._

_–¡TU QUE HACES AQUÍ!– Grito Soarin empujando al suelo a Rainbow quien se le rasgo el vestido y con el gancho de su broche, ya que era filoso, se rasgo el brazo haciendo que le sangrara y acudiera a dar un fuerte grito–_

_–¡Rainbow!– Se preocupo Cloud Money al verla así y empujo a Soarin con su magia, apropósito, aunque Soarin no quiso lastimar a Rainbow lo hizo, El se paro Rápidamente también para ayudarla ya que fue todo su culpa._

_–¡RAINBOW LO SIENTO TANTO TE JURO QUE NO QUISE LASTIMARTE TE LO JURO!– Confirmo Soarin desesperado ya que por su culpa Rainbow estaba herida, ella le miro mal y le golpeo fuerte mente mientras unas lagrimas caían por su rostro, estaba desesperada y nerviosa Soarin nunca había hecho tal cosa con ella._

_–¡Soarin ya! Aléjate de mi eres un monstruo como me hace esto pensé que eras mi amigo hasta sentí algo por ti eres un idiota te odio, te odio, te odio!– Grito ella mientras rápidamente salio volando de ahí dejando solo a Cloud Money y a Soarin con el corazón roto._

–Vez lo que as hecho, ¡¿Acaso no tienes control en tu vida?!– Grito el unicornio amenazando a Soarin con su mirada de rechazo.

–Oh! vamos crees que yo no se que quieres con ella?, Acaso no olvidas a Trixie, Dafne o Flower?– Dijo Soarin mientras Cloud money quedaba totalmente ridiculizado, a pesar de que el fuera rico, también no solo era un aclamado si no que siempre tubo mala suerte con las chicas, ademas que el las engañaba con otras, eso hacía enojar mucho a Soarin ya que Flower era una prima de Soarin y el odiaba ver a su prima sufrir y ahora querer ligarse a su amada, eso no lo permitiría ni en un millón de años.

–¡Hablas de tu prima?, Querido Soarin no es mi culpa que esa unicornio sea tan estúpida como tu– Burlona mente le contesto mientras reía, todos los estaba viendo y mas por su absurda pelea de insultos.

–¡Mira quien lo dice! el tarado que odia a todos los pegasos y ahora intenta ligarse a una!– Grito Soarin ya colmado, esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso para el.

–¿Espera? Acaso...– Pensó dos veces los actos de Soarin... y su preocupación por la pegaso.

–Acaso.. ¿TE GUSTA RAINBOW DASH!– dijo con odio profundo, ahora es mas, odiaba a Soarin y tenia que intentar ganarle a su contrincante la chica, vamos el pensaba que esto seria fácil, pero no fue mucho ya que Rainbow solo estaba con Cloud por obligación de Rarity.

–¡¿Gustarme?!– Grito el muy sonrojado mientras todos se daban vuelta a verlo hasta sus compañeros Wonderbolts y las mane, todos esperaban oír su respuesta, mas que ahora estaría rodeado de periodistas.

–¡Tu estas loco!– Dijo Soarin algo tartamudeante y muy sonrojado por ello.

–Ah, entonces dices que Rainbow es una pegaso que no es lo suficiente buena para volar, ¡OH PARA TI!– Dijo Cloud, todos miraron con odio a Soarin hasta el se preocupo por sus palabras, el no quería referirse a eso, entonces no le quedo otra que...

–¡NO! NO DIGO ESO! YO DIGO TU ESTAS LOCO!, COMO CREES ELLA ES LA PEGASO MAS HERMOSA QUE EH CONOCIDO DURANTE TODA MI VIDA.. COMO CREES QUE ELLA SE FIJARÍA EN ALGUIEN COMO YO ELLA ES MIL VECES MEJOR VOLADORA QUE YO, ES INCREÍBLE, PERFECTA, TALENTOSA, TODA UNA ACLE TA, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESAS CURSILADAS– Esta vez Cloud money no tubo con que confundir sus palabras así que por decirlo, el solo quedo triste y rendido, por tales palabras de Soarin todos dijeron: –Awwwwwwwwwwww!– Mientras el rojo como tomate por sus hermosas palabras a la pegaso.

–¿Soarin?, Eso es cierto!– Grito Spitfire mientras todo su equipo se acercaba a el y el solo se quería tapar la cara, el era muy importante el jamas había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien, en cambio Soarin siempre fue duro en su interior, pero eso cambio cuando conoció a cierta pegaso.

–Spitfire, yo la amo– Dijo mientras todo el equipo hasta Spitfire le aplaudía, por su gran coraje y valentía, no muchos tenían el valor de gritarlo y que toda Equestria se enterara de ello.

–PERO TU LA LASTIMASTE!– Dijo Rarity Horrorizada Rarity.

–Si pero fue tu inútil idea ese estupido gancho de pacotilla– Contesto Applejack también enfadada.

–¡AHORA ME ECHAS LA CULPA DE ESTA ESCENA!– Grito furiosa Rarity, ya le echaban la culpa, ah quien no lo aria fue culpa de ella poner el broche en el vestido.

–Chicas ya basta, ¿que son Opals y Winona?– Dijo Twilight, recordando la pelea de sus mascotas.

–Oghs como si Opals hiciera algo como eso, solo alguien de granja aria tal cosa– Respondió como burla Rarity.

–Estas diciendo que mi Winona es una perra pulgosa!– Ya explotando Applejack.

–¡CHICAS YA BASTA DE SUS PELEAS!– Grito Fluttershy dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que ella era la voz dulce.

–Amm.. Si quieren, Claro!– Volviendo a su voz normal y tierna.

–Fluttershy tiene razón chicas, es mejor que Soarin vaya y se disculpe por lo inútil que es– Dijo Twilight mientras con su magia lo hacia aparecer en la habitación de Rainbow (en el castillo claro)...


	7. Solo Amigos

Hola a todos, espero que no estén molestos, tuve algunos inconvenientes con el wifi y las tareas, en especial las maquetas gigantes para geografía :'/

* * *

Capitulo 7 "Solo Amigos"

_Anteriormente:_

_–PERO TU LA LASTIMASTE!– Dijo Rarity Horrorizada Rarity._

_–Si pero fue tu inútil idea ese estúpido gancho de pacotilla– Contesto Applejack también enfadada._

_SI AHORA ME ECHAS LA CULPA DE ESTA ESCENA!– Grito furiosa Rarity, ya le echaban la culpa, ah quien no lo aria fue culpa de ella poner el broche en el vestido._

_–Chicas ya basta, ¿que son Opals y Winona?– Dijo Twilight, recordando la pelea de sus mascotas._

_–Oghs como si Opals hiciera algo como eso, solo alguien de granja haría tal cosa– Respondió como burla Rarity._

_–Estas diciendo que mi Winona es una perra pulgosa!– Ya explotando Applejack._

_–¡CHICAS YA BASTA DE SUS PELEAS!– Grito Fluttershy dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que ella era la voz dulce __difícil_

_–Amm.. Si quieren, Claro!– Volviendo a su voz normal y tierna._

_–Fluttershy tiene razón chicas, es mejor que Soarin vaya y se disculpe por lo inútil que es– Dijo Twilight mientras con su magia lo hacia aparecer en la habitación de Rainbow (en el castillo claro)..._

–Ahhhhhhh!– Grito Soarin cayendo sobre el piso de mármol cristalizado, duro en un punto, –Maldita Twilight– se quejo el por su inmenso dolor, claro se había lastimado.

–¡Que quieres!– Grito Rainbow desde la ventana del balcón, de la habitación, era una noche hermosa y estrellada.

–Hablar...– Ella no respondió a eso y el solo se acercaba, en punto paso por su lado mientras que ella le miro mal, Soarin se sentó mirando hacía el cielo nocturno observando las estrellas, las miro tintinear. –Son hermosas– el las siguió mirando, sin parpadear a Rainbow no le importo, estaba por irse pero Soarin le tomo el casco con cuidado.

–Rainbow Dash, se que te acabo de lastimar, me duele mas que a ti, tu sabes que tu significas mas que una amiga, tu eres la chica que robo mi corazón, eres mas que una amiga eres mi vida, se que no me vas a perdonar pero por lo menos déjame decirte lo que siento por ti, es muy de explicar, tu siempre estas ahí, eres tan leal, como no lo vi antes, creo que soy un inútil, pero lo que nunca voy a cambiar es mi amor por ti, yo te amo lo creas o no, yo creo que lo que tenemos es mas fuere...– Iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por los labios de la pegaso, los dos se envolvieron en un tierno abrazo mientras a la luz de la noche y las estrellas los alumbraban, se separaron con cuidado y se miraron, iban a volverse a besar, pero esta vez Rainbow no lo hizo. –Soar... Y-Yo no puedo– Le besa la mejilla y se va de ahí dejando al pobre pegaso solo y con el corazón roto. Soarin comenzó a preguntarse que es lo que salio mal hizo todo por intentar agradar le y acercarse le, pero esto para el fue algo fallido, no quería darse por vencido.

En la fiesta, todo estaban hablando de lo ocurrido, hasta los Wonderbolts, Rainbow se dirigía a ellas, parecía estar normal, las chicas creyeron mal.

–¡Y?– Todas sus amigas le miraron y ella les miro con una sonrisa.

–Chicas yo no puedo estar con Soarin– ella dio un suspiro mientras varias lagrimas caían por su rostro.

–Rainbow, querida estoy aquí no llores– Respondió el arrogante de Cloud.

–¡Que!– Gritaron Todas...

–¡LO ELEGISTE A EL!– Gritaron las 5 amigas al mismo tiempo, lo que por suerte no dejo sorda a la pegaso, ya estaba acostumbrada a los gritos de sus fans, según ella.

–Claro que no, yo y Cloud solo somos amigos y nada mas que amigos– Se cruzo de brazos no pudo creer lo que pensaban sus amigas de ella.

–¡¿Que?!– A Cloud se le destruyo el corazón en milenta pedazos, uno por las mil veces "NADA MAS QUE AMIGOS"...

–Cloud, eres buen chico, pero yo no quiero tener novio, mucho menos contigo, no es que no me caigas bien, pero ser de alta clase... No es ser yo.

–Pero, serias multimillonaria, todas querrían estar en tu lugar, seria la mas famosa!– El estaba sorprendido ninguna unicornio o terrestre le había rechazado, obvio que el jamas le hizo caso, hasta que llego Rainbow a su vida, o mas bien a su corazón

–Mira Cloud, a mi no me importa lo rico que seas o lo famoso, yo solo no quiero– lo dijo firme y sin mirarlo, entonces se acerco Spitfire.

–Quieres decir que estarás con ¿Soarin?– Sonrió por su amigo la capitana quien parecía explotar por emoción, pero esto iba a cambiar.

–No... Esto quiere decir que no elijo a ninguno de los dos– dejo Atónitos a todos en la sala, mayormente Soarin y Cloud serían los ponys mas famosos de Equestria, no por su dinero o sus actos, si no por su belleza, serían como los mas atractivos, cada uno por su raza, Cloud vendría hacer de unicornio, claro primero el sobrino de Celestia, luego el, Soarin sería el de los pegasos.

–Pero.. ¡SOARIN TE AMA QUE ES LO QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDER RAINBOW DASH!– Spitfire estaba enojada, no podía creer que uno de sus amigos sufriera por culpa de su voladora estrella.

–Spitfire... Esto no es decisión tuya es de ella y de Soarin– La princesa Twilight hablo con su razón, lo cual Spitfire disculpo sus gritos, pero en algo la pegaso estaba claro, su amigo querría dejar los wonderbolts ¿Quien sabe? Todo por amor.


	8. Desahogo

Queridos amigos, lo siento tanto, pero tengo mucho que estudiar para mantener mis promedios de 9 y 10 en la escuela, en las vacaciones volvere a actualizar,

Porfavor, no insulten a mi amiga bright diamond ese fic que hizo ella estaba en wattpad primero que el de todos, ella lo borro luego porque nadie lo leía y yo la alenté a subir porque era original de ella y la insultan, me parece que es muy inmaduro de su parte insultara por esas cosas, yo digo que deberían hablarle ¿NO PUEDEN SER MADUROS? por favor, ni yo digo las groserías que dice mi amiga Micaela, aunque las guarde en mi interior cuando me agreden.

me siento mal porque no puedan llevarse bien,

y que hijas de fruta, las que la insultaron :(

***Me siento enojada***


End file.
